Lily Gag
Lily Gag is the twelvth episode loud house (Aware Universe) and both the twenty fifth episode of season 2. Plot Because Loni is that how the baby of the family, the loud family tries to set up Lily gag to the series. Summary The episode begins three weeks after Rita and Loni returned from the hospital. As the loud family ( minus Lily) begin to look at Loni Loud and calling how cute he is, the producer of the show came and announced that it's time to choose what will Lily gag will be. When Lincoln asked what is a gag, one of The Producers assistants informed them that each sibling has a gag, or trait, that defies them such as Lori being the oldest, Lynn's athletic skills, Lucy's goth traits or Lincoln's originally being the only boy in a family with 10 sisters trait. Since Loni will take the role of cute younger sibling, Lily needs to find her her trait. Lisa then remember something similar to that in the episode " changing the baby" where each sibling try to make Lily into their own mini version of themselves, with Lisa remembering trying to use her a test subject. Rita then points out that Lily is unlike other 15 month old babies as she is aware of her surroundings and always seem to be in the activity of her siblings, and that could be her gag, but the producer told her that Loni will also develop the same trait when he turned 12 months old too and that Lily needs to find her own gag. As the producer left, Lynn sr. Suggest the family to find Lily's Gag or else the show might be in trouble. Lana then reply that if only they know someone who can help them with the problem; which Leni realize who can help. We then cut to Walter's house as they asked for his help. Unfortunately Walter explained that he's too busy to help her but knows someone can help; he gave them an address and ask for the name "Karen". After making it to the address they knock on the door, where a mom open the door and Luan ask for Karen, where the mom showed them to the basement and revealed that Karen is actually the president of the Lily fan club. when asked about her Karen revealed that she had been studying Lily and discovered that she has a traits that the family didn't realize. She then show them some clips for past episodes. Then revealed that Lily Gag might actually be an artist, as she is able to take pictures with a phone or always finger paint. Upon hearing that the family are delighted that Lily might become an artist and thus finding her own gag, and as a thank you they let her take a selfie picture with Lily, which she have already gotten a thousand likes on her app. We cut back to the loud house as the family told to producer that Lily's Gag might be artwork but they don't know what kind of artwork; photography or painting but the producer didn't care as long as they found what Lily will do. Soon after the producer left as the family still trying to figure out what kind of artwork Lily will do, just said the family realize that they left the baby alone all day in it's crib and realized that no one changes Loni's Diaper yet. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes